


Mate

by Darkness4Light



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness4Light/pseuds/Darkness4Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 1k PWP of Werewolf Blaine and Kurt mating. That's it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: PWP is Porn Without Plot or Plot? What Plot? So this includes explicit sex. Also Werewolves, b!p, knotting, marking.

The sweet smell starts a few metres into the brush and gets stronger until the sounds of a stream filters through the bird calls and twigs breaking beneath his paws.  
Something had called him out here, far from his pack land and whatever it is is at the water’s edge.  
A high pitched whine breaks through the other sounds and his ears perk up. Another wolf and he sounds in pain. He whimpers a little himself and slowly makes his way to the water.   
A wolf lies on the edge of the river, his deep brown fur flawlessly clean, despite having wandered the wilderness and the wet dirt under him. He approaches slowly but the other wolf, his own sense of smell as keen as his own, whips his head around to stare.  
Both wolves freeze and stare until the brown furred one cocks his head. ‘Who are you?’ whispers in his mind and he steps a little closer.  
‘I’m Blaine, you?’ he asks and feels the other wolf’s eyes rove over his black fur, the crystalline eyes captivating him.  
‘I’m Kurt. Do you have a pack?’  
Blaine nods as well as he can in this form. ‘I’m Pack Anderson. I was hunting when I caught your scent.’  
Kurt shuffles uncomfortably and the smell hits him again before Kurt speaks in his mind once more. ‘You’re an Alpha.’  
Blaine nods, his chest puffing out a little then he walks up to Kurt, sniffing around him. The smell is so strong and he realises what it is. ‘You’re an Omega,’ He states and Kurt nods. ‘And you’re in heat.’ He says and puts his nose to the base of Kurt’s tail where he’s trying his best to cover his hole but his Blaine is determined and as the tail moves, it seems Kurt isn’t trying hard.  
Kurt whines high and loud as Blaine all but shoves his tail away and licks the wet, shining hole, swollen and giving off waves of heat like a furnace.  
Blaine growls as Kurt’s hips cant up in full submission and display of desire and need. He licks over Kurt’s glistening hole then mounts his pretty Omega, biting into his neck as his now heaving, dripping cock finds the entrance, and pushes home.  
Kurt yelps underneath him but doesn’t buck or try to bite him. Blaine pushes as deep as possible then pulls back and starts hammering into his mate, fucking into him over and over until he can feel his knot swelling to the point where he must get it into Kurt. He has to mate properly, to breed this beautiful wolf and that means his knot must get in, fill and plug him up. Kurt whimpers and he pulls back, thrusting shallowly then pushes all the way in. His knot sinks in and Kurt howls into the air, breached and full.  
Blaine sinks his teeth in again and grinds, fucking in a few more times then it hits and he lets go of Kurt’s neck, leans his head back and howls so loud that his pack must hear him back at their land.

He wakes a few hours later and looks down at his hands. Sometime during his sleep he’d shifted back into human form. He yawns and stretches, scratching the back of his neck as he looks around.  
He hears a splash and looks to the water where, sitting on a rock and watching him, is the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. The sun glinting off of his porcelain skin makes it looks like there’s diamonds embedded in his skin and those eyes are just as blue and breath-taking as before.  
He gets up, prowling over to his new mate who giggles as he comes over and licks the bite marks.  
“I always hoped for a strong, sweet mate like you.” The lyrical voice filters through the air and Blaine smiles, amused.  
“Someone’s been looking through my memories.” He says and Kurt rolls his eyes.  
“Like you won’t be in a few seconds.”   
Blaine grunts and kisses his mate for the first time, their lips meeting like magnets. “Maybe in a few minutes.” He replies and Kurt’s eyes drop to his erection. It’s normal to want to mate continuously, especially after a claiming. Up until Kurt is full with his pups, they’ll want to do nothing else.  
Kurt lies back and Blaine’s eyes widen at the full, thick cock then they practically turn into saucers at the sight of the smooth, puffy red lips behind his balls. His mouth waters and he goes straight for it, licking the lips then diving in, probing and playing with his new mate’s clit and deep crevice. Kurt screams beneath him and fluid gushes out to flood Blaine’s tongue. He retreats and gathers it up to smooth over his cock, then lines up and pushes in. In human form he can feel so much more than the animal he is, they both are, in wolf form. He can feel Kurt’s fingernails digging into his arms, the sweet line of his marked neck as he arches, the flexing vagina around his cock.  
He rolls his hips back then back in, pulling a desperate cry from Kurt, then slowly starts fucking, ignoring his mate’s cries for more. He watches the beautiful Were come apart beneath him and offers up thanks to the wolf gods for bringing him such and beautiful mate.  
Kurt growls and breaks the skin with one of his fingernails and Blaine chuckles darkly. “You want more, pretty one?” Kurt’s eyes widen and he laughs again. “Then you shall receive.” He whispers and without warning slams all the way in, slamming in up to Kurt’s cervix, pulling a high scream from the boy. He rams in and out, merciless then feels the knot that isn’t just relegated to his wolf form and pushes, Kurt’s lips stretching obscenely around the thick flesh. It sinks in and fluid floods out to ease it in. He rolls his hips, grinding into his mate the way he had last night and suddenly, almost violently, came. Stream after stream of come flooded into his mate, searing him and filling him. Unable to go anywhere Kurt’s belly bulged slightly and Blaine watched, fascinated and thought of him like that because of their pups. His hips jerked and Kurt’s screams slowly turned into whimpers, the heat inside him settling into steady warmth.  
They lay there for a few hours nuzzling and whispering proclamations of love, waiting for Blaine’s knot to go down; then Kurt mounted him, sealing their mating completely to them and lay in the warm sun, licking and kissing and snuggling as the river bubbled and flowed.


End file.
